Autumnreign's unique challenge
by PepTalkGurl101
Summary: What if, in the last episode, Nina's locket, when she uses it on the Cup of Ankh, sucked her into the locket because it needed the Chosen One's powers to survive? This is my version of what would have happened. Patrome. Full summary inside. rated bc.
1. goodbye

**Author's note- ok so this is my first multiple chapter story. So wish me luck! Anyways basically the summary of this story is that in the last episode of Hoa, instead of Nina's locket just swirling around her (when she uses it the last time; on the cup of Ankh; the red- the locket's power-swirls around her) it takes her into the locket since it needs her chosen one's power to survive. After trying everything they can think of, Sibuna claims Nina as dead, lost, a goner. But what happens when Nina's Cousin Hannah, who loved Nina so much and lost her at the age of ten, decides to visit the sight of her death, and try to figure out her cousin's mysterious death, ten years later? Read and find out! Lol! Review Please! This is my entry for Autumnreign's contest, if I don't finish in time this will just be come a normal story. K I'm gonna shut up now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nina's POV last episode, using her locket on the cup of Ankh:**

Finally it was over. The mystery. Sibuna. Our journey. Yet I was disappointed at the same time. What happens now? I thought. As I thought this I finished putting the Cup of Ankh together. I took the locket that I had since term began, that caused all this to happen, well I suppose it was me too, considering I'm the chosen one. Again that title. I sighed, being the chosen one means never having a _truly_ normal life. I never wanted this; never asked for it. Yet here I am, Nina Ann Martin, chosen one, destined to make sure no one can ever get immortality.

I took a deep breath and tried to refocus on the task at hand that could -if I do it right- give me a normal life. So with those last final quick, fluid movements I placed the locket against the cup, with hope of a normal life, or at least somewhat normal life. As usual it glowed red, showing the user and anyone else who watched, its power. But even more amazing it started to swirl around me! It was beautiful, until I realized what was happening! It was sucking me in! I guess it needs the chosen one to survive. I started panicking then.

"Fabian! Amber! Someone! Help! It's sucking me in!" I screamed, desperate. But I also knew that they couldn't help me. It was useless. This was/is my destiny. So much for a normal life. I should've known better, my life hasn't been normal since all my family was killed with the exception of Gran, and my Aunt Sally who I've only met once, she didn't keep in touch, but my little cousin Hannah did. Come to think of it Hannah reminds me of Amber, blond, fashionista, the only difference is that Hannah is smarter. She skipped second grade! When Hannah was seven, Sally died. Hannah has lived with us ever since, she's ten now.

I started feeling guilty because now the only family she had left was Gran. Even though it pains me to even think it, Gran is getting older and she is going to die when hannah is young, unless she dies of old age then hannah might have her until she's fortyish.

I took deep breath, preparing to die, and then I thought about all the happy times. That's when I realized I was forgetting something, my good-byes. How could I forget about those? Will I just die without Fabian ever knowing my true feelings for him? But can I tell? Nina Martin! Does it matter? You are dying, if he doesn't like you in that way, you won't have to be embarrassed, you will never see him again! Okay, that stung a bit. I'll never see Fabian again, yep, that hurts . . . a lot. But still, does he like me that way? He did ask me to the prom . . .

That's when I made up my mind. I opened my eyes to see everyone crying, I smiled, it was a pathetic gesture, but it was the most I could do. Every breath I took was shaky, and I was on the verge of tears. These people, my friends, they were my family. I took a deep breath.

"Good bye guys. I'll miss you. We'll meet again, and I'll always be here with you guys. Good bye, you were the best friends ever." That's when the tears started.

"Nina! We can't save you, I'm going to miss you, we'll do what ever it takes to get you back." Amber, at first started sadly, then her voice changed to determination.

I gave a sad smile as a reply to her words that touched me deeply. "Amber," I said gently, "there is nothing you can do, this is my fate," Then I addressed the whole group, "guys, I want you to keep the necklace and be on the lookout for the next Chosen One, and another thing, I think Sarah's mom or dad was the Chosen One because she knew who to give the locket to, and because she knew what would happen and what the whole mystery was." Then I covered half of my face with my right hand and whispered, "Sibuna forever." They all did the same thing.

Alfie was comforting a broken down Amber, tears silently leaking down his face, I gave a small smile towards him knowing that Amber is in good hands. Alfie saw this and gave me the same type of smile, then he spoke, "good-bye Nina." even though we weren't the best of friends those words touched my soul because under those simple words, there was deep emotions. Amber looked up from her very loud sobs and came to give me a hug, she whispered in my ear "Don't you ever leave, my BAF,"

I laughed, it was a hollow, broken laugh, "I won't. I promise," that has to be the most important promise I have ever made. Amber looked up and saw how much I meant it, "then we won't give up on you," Amber said again.

I loved Amber's determination. Even though there was nothing she could do, at least she would never forget me. "Amber the best thing you can do for me is just promise me to have a good life, put a gravestone in memory of me in Maine, have all you guys come to my funeral, and listen to the song 'If I die Young' by The Band Perry. I love that song." Hannah and I would listen to that song almost every other day and tell each other that's how we wanted to be buried. I smiled at that memory.

"Hey, I want a good-bye with the American!" I would know that rough voice anywhere, Patricia. I smiled, we may of had a rocky start, but now we were friends. "Sorry about everything, truthfully, I'm really gonna miss you, Nina. And don't worry, I'll be damned if I missed your funeral, especially after everything. Thank you, you made life at Anubis a little less dull," I don't how many times I've told this girl that all is forgiven! I looked at her intent on telling her that, but I stopped the minute I saw tears streaming down her face, ruining her make-up, Amber went with a smart decision with that waterproof make-up. "Patricia," I said when my voice was back, "stop it! Your ruining your make-up! Amber is going to put you through torture again!"

"Hey! I heard that," Amber cried smiling a more happy smile, and then everyone was laughing shaky, but true laughs. "Omg! Patricia! Nina's right! Ugh! I told you should wear waterproof make-up," Amber screeched.

"Can you blame me for crying?" Patricia retorted.

"No! But I can blame you for not letting me put on waterproof make-up," and when Patricia was about to say something back, Amber said, "don't u dare give me that crap about 'its too hard to take off'." Amber said in a whiny voice. "I told you," Amber continued, "I have waterproof make-up wipes to get it off." Just as they were about to get in an all out argument, I cut in, "Guys, stop," I said warningly Finally they stopped.

"My turn?" Jerome asked smirking, then his facade broke and he let the tears come down, he smiled sadly and hesitantly, "Nina . . .? thanks, I can't believe things came out _this_ way," He shook his head sadly.

I laughed that same hollow laugh again, "I know what you mean. But I guess this is the way it's gotta be . . ." I trailed off, not having much courage to continue, Jerome was right. Whoever thought this is the way it would end? Certainly none of us. We should of seen it coming, we knew the dangers. Life isn't a fairytale, life doesn't have a happy ending. I was deep in thought, when a voice that I absolutely love, and the lips I daydream about cut off my thoughts.

"Nina? Do I get a good-bye?" Fabian asked jokingly, but with shaky breaths, pausing every now and again to get a deep breath. I smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Of course, your just the hardest to say good-bye to. Save the best for last, I guess," I chuckled again, I was pretty calm about this whole dying thing now, just sad. It's like losing my parents, but during this whole thing I was confident that my last wishes would be fulfilled, and then I would be with the ones I loved. Okay, I am possibly losing my mind considering I'm okay with dying! But at least dying is peaceful. I snuck a peek at Fabian, he hadn't said a word after what I said. I can't blame him, I'm just throwing away all my fears and praying for the best. His face was shocked, yet his eyes held a slightly dreamy look in them. Maybe he feels the same way . . .

"I'll never forget you Nina, nor all our adventures," He whispered. I smiled and was about to respond when I felt a burst of pain. I knew that I only had a minutes left, if I was lucky. I gasped out in pain, then groaned.

"Nina!" Fabian said worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm about to ummm . . . leave, so to speak," I didn't want to say die, and Fabian understood. He nodded.

"Bye, then, I'll miss you, all of us will, we'll try and find a way to get you back, free you, you get the point," he ended with a weak smile. I smiled back, and that's when I felt myself sinking faster and further.

"Bye Fabian, I won't forget you either, none of you," I added, "Guys I only have seconds left, so this is good-bye. I'll miss all of you and your specialities," I closed my eyes and prepared myself. That's when I whispered those final words, "I love you, Fabian," I heard everyone gasp, then I heard Fabian rush out, " me too. I-I-I mean I love you too, Nina," I giggled and heard everyone cheer.

**Fabian's POV**

And that's when Amber pushed me towards Nina. "Kiss her, you idiot!" she hissed in my ear. So I gathered up what little courage I had and whispered in Nina's ear, "good-bye my love," When I pulled back to kiss her I saw her eyelids flutter open, and then I was staring in those beautiful blue eyes. I saw her shocked expression, and I gave her a reassuring smile. I leaned in, and so did she, she closed her eyes, and so did I, and when our lips met it was pure perfection. We kept kissing and soon I felt something warm tickle my lips and I allowed her entrance. It became even more passionate after that. Then she broke off to breath.

"Good-bye," Those were her last words to me.


	2. returning and dances

1**Author's note- guys thx soooo much! Im glad u all like it! I was so worried that no one would like this since it's such an absurd idea. I cannot thank you guys enough! Anyways **_**I'm planning maybe five or six chapters, and MAYBE a sequel. **_**When I finish this, tell me what you guys think about a sequel. Ok so I plan to **_**update maybe more than two days but less than a week, and if your lucky maybe two days in a row. **_**Some of these might be shorter than planned. Ok enough of my blabbering, here you go, ch. Two! Review! Pls! I would like more reviews they mean soooooooo much to me! I want to here your ideas and what you think!**

**Disclaimer: You forgot me last chapter!**

**Me: I know! I'm sorry! I was in a rush to get it up! Please this is your chance to shine, so . . . Disclaim!**

**Disclaimer: Fine HoaLotsAtla never has and never will own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's Pov: **

Nina and I kissed. I told her I love her. She told me that she loved me. And now . . . she's gone. This kills, I feel like half of myself has been ripped apart, and the other half has to suffer through this horrible, devastating thing called 'life'.

We were still moaning over our loss- I mean who wouldn't you just lost your best friend, leader, lover, whatever you called Nina Martin, no more than five minutes ago- when we heard a rustle and a shriek. We turned around to see none other than Rufus, holding Amber, with a fist by Amber's ear.

"Give me the elixir and the cup, if you don't the queen bug will be going in this pretty girl's ear." There were gasps. But what I really wanted to say was: "seriously dude? We just loss our best friend, and you have already tried to kill us tonight. Can't this wait? do you have to hurt us more?" Of course I didn't say that because he had Amber's _life_ in his hands, and if I were to do something to piss him off then he could just kill Amber. Yet, a part of me wants to just say it and see what the outcome will end up to be.

_You know this is like something from a movie,_ I thought to myself,_ the bad guy came back, and you have to do what he says or else someone will die. Ironic. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention were in a dark, musty cellar. Alone. And the villain is after something so typical: immortality._

That's when I realized Rufus was still ranting and now yelling at me to get the elixir. I sighed and numbly walked over to where I kept my little 'insurance' elixir. Also known as the fake. I poured the drink of dyed water into the Cup of Ankh, and watched him drink and gave Alfie a quick look to tell him to prepare to 'die'.

When Rufus finished he said in a rather smug way, "is anyone feeling ill?" he questioned confidently with a smirk.. I swear if he wasn't a smart and strong jerk, he would be dead right now. But I sorta do thank him as well, because if Victor got the real elixir then we would all be dead. But if Rufus had gotten the real elixir more lives would of been saved.

"Well, im feeling dizzy and nauseous, OWW!" Alfie cried. Perfect. The plan was working fine and everyone believed him, except for me of course.

That's when Victor came down. He and Rufus chatted for a bit I really didn't pay attention considering it was about 'why couldn't we share this?' After Rufus left I revealed my plan. Amber was well, disappointed a bit, then a little mad. Then everyone went to the dance, I was going to leave, but Joy refused.

"Fabes, enjoy yourself a bit. Come to the dance. Please. For me?"

"Joy, I just lost the one I love. I'm not going to the dance. I have a lot of researching to do anyway."

"What for!" joy basically screeched.

"For a way to get Nina back." I said determinedly.

"Don't you think that's a bit impossible. Fabian, she's gone. She's gonna stay that way too. I'm sorry for your loss, truly, I am. But, maybe we could pick up where we left off?" She asked hopefully.

"Joy, I'm sorry, but after I met Nina, everything changed. I truly believe that she is my soulmate." I said truthfully.

"So you can't even give us one more chance? Please Fabian."

"Joy! I told you already, Nina opened my eyes. I realized that what we had, they were just tiny crushes." I said adamantly, intent on _not_ going to the dance with Joy, when I still loved Nina. For three reasons. The first is that I didn't love her. The second being I couldn't be with _anyone _after losing Nina so soon. And the third, I couldn't go dancing with Joy, I would hurt Nina's feelings.

" _Tiny crushes?_ _You won't even give me a chance! Fabian I love you! I understand as to why your hurt! But she's gone! Might as well get over her, she's not coming back! I can comfort you! She did one wrong thing according to me Fabian, she told you she loved you too late. _She also didn't tell you to let go. Well, you wouldn't anyways, your too stubborn."

At first Joy was shouting and mad, then she calmed down with every syllable. And in the end she even let out a tiny laugh. That's when I realized she wouldn't give up. I also realized that she had her snobby moments that Nina never had. Ugh! I needed to stop comparing her to Nina! I was about to give in when she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Fabian at least enjoy yourself, here by the way," she handed me the necklace, I looked at her questioning, and she sighed, "she told you guys to hold onto it, I thought you might want it, you know as a little piece of her." She told me. I wanted to keep it, so badly, but it hurt more to keep it.

"Give it to Patricia, she'll appreciate it." I told Joy firmly.

"Don't you want it?" Joy said weakly, and I felt bad I hurt her. But I couldn't keep it.

" Joy you have no clue how much I want it, but it hurts so badly to keep it. Anyways, I have her heart, Amber will probably keep her stuff animal, Alfie will take her ipod, Jerome will take whatever, but Patricia wouldn't do that, she would find it disrespectful. So, offer her something that Nina told us to keep." I could tell it still hurt her, but she nodded. Then she looked up hopefully, and I knew what she wanted.

"So how bout it? I mean the dance." I sighed. _The faster you go and dance, the faster you can leave, Rutter. _

"Okay, fine." I complied.

**Patricia's pov at the dance:**

I saw Joy and Fabian come in together. Joy happy, Fabian, well dead, depressed, moaning. I guessed Joy sucked him into this, knowing Fabian he wouldn't have gone, not unless he was forced. Then Joy changed her path after giving Fabian a few words, and a small smile. Fabian nodded numbly back in return.

That's when I realized Joy was coming to me.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey," I replied, "what's with you and Faaaabian?" I streched out the 'a' so that she knew that I was going to start teasing her all over again.

She smiled numbly and said, "depressed, complicated, and of course, stubborn." I laughed.

"So why aren't you with him, charming him?"

"Because, I offered the locket to Fabian, and he refused, saying it hurt to much to have it. But he told me who might want it. . . you. He said you would find it 'disrespectful' to raid her stuff for memories, but that you might take this considering she told you guys to keep it." I was touched by Fabian's love _and_ thoughtfulness to others, even when he's hurting. And how Joy was beiing smart not to say _her_ name

"Thank you. It's a perfect idea" I said, I had no words to describe how grateful and happy I was to have _her_ locket.

"Your welcome, okay now I'm going to dragged Fabian to the dance floor for a dance," I laughed, she would too.

After she left I felt pretty lonely. I looked around for some friends and saw Jerome alone. **(A/N-Patrome! :) finally!)** I walked over and we started chatting. We were never great friends, but both of us were grateful for each other's company, considering what happened earlier. We got to know each other better, and we found out how much we have in common. It was rather funny, we have known each other for years, but it's not until a friend's death, that we really get to know each other. Fate works in a funny way, I guess. We have one thing to thank_ her_ death for.

That's when a slow dance started. I hated slow dancing. I didn't know how, and it was too girly! But then everything changed in a few words.

"Do you want to slow dance?" Jerome asked hesitantly. I don't know what changed but my mouth opened and said, "Yes,"

But that's when my brain started working. _Uh-oh how to get out of this?_ I thought. Might as well go with the truth.

"Ummm, actually Jerome I can't slow dance," Jerome smirked.

"So, you can't put your arms around my neck and sway?" He asked. I was mad and knowing he was trying to goad me didn't do any good, I fell for it. Horribly.

"Fine," I huffed. And when he offered me his hand, I refused. He frowned, but followed me to the dance floor. When we were settled, his ego came back.

"See this isn't so bad." he said with that stupid, _stupid _smirk.

We have a long ways to go till we can have a relationship.

After a while though, he got better, and we danced the night away. Stopping only when Amber announced Prom King and Prom Queen, which was Amber and Alfie. She looked sad during it, though. Probably because we all agreed that it was going to be Fabian and Nina. She even almost said Fabian when announcing prom king!

**The next morning: Fabian pov:**

I reluctantly went downstairs for breakfast the next morning. It was pancakes. Nina loved pancakes. I remember I asked her 'why?' once and she said, "because there so light and fluffy and warm!' I had laughed when she said that. I didn't laugh now. When everyone was settled at the table, Mara asked the worst thing possible.

"Hey guys, ummm where's Nina?"

Everyone from Sibuna started panicking. I could tell no one was going to respond so I asked. . .

"Amber is she in her room?" I gave her a look that said 'tell the truth.'

She sighed and said, "no, I thought she was with you." After that everyone except Sibuna started panicking. The rest of the morning went by in a blur of officers coming in and out. All looking for a girl trapped in a locket. . .

And that's what I fell asleep thinking about.

**Author's note part 2- no foy. No patrome kiss yet. And next ch. Mayb shorter becuase it's Nina's pov! Review! Oh and no nina is not dead just trapped but that's what everyone figures. Night! Bed time for me! It's ... 1:02 a.m.**


	3. Hope

**Authors note- this is one of the hardest chs. I think. Harder than the horror story I wrote for school once, and that was hard. I am **_**not**_** a gory person. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING! ON MY KNEES! I have sooo many hits,** **but it would be awesome to get that many reviews as well, or even half of them, or a quarter of them!** **I don't care if there in a different language! If it's a mean comment though, I would prefer a lot of exclamations so I know. Bye! Review! You know what let's make a rather pathetic deal, you review, and I'll R&R on the story of your choice, or I'll write you a 1-shot, or u can ask for something else! I promise! Kay? By the way, angela1997(great author! XD) owns** **hot pink sticky notes in a lil black book, their SICK! Fyi, there from STAPLES- that was easy! A huge thx to Fina2212 for the help w/ this ch. Now I have a plot for a sequel!hehehe! Nina pov!**

**Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer, which basically means if I'm in the story the author etc owns nothing except their ideas! Bye! I really hate this job. . .**

**Nina's Pov: all throughout ch.2 and more! Enjoy!**

"Where am I?" I asked the white, nothingness. Then I saw smoke start to rise and I panicked.

"Someone! Help me! Fabian! Amber!" I shouted, scared, but I knew I was in a separate, ummm dimension? Okay, let's call it a dimension, "Fabian. Amber." I whispered in a desperate hope. Of course nothing happened.

That's when I started getting hysterical. I pounded the walls, and screamed. After about five minutes of that, I heard laughter. I turned around to see none other than _solid_ Sarah, standing there, smiling!

"SARAH!" I screamed, and then I ran at her and hugged her with such force, we got knocked down! I was so worried I hurt her, but then a tsunami of relief hit me when I heard her laugh.

"Little one, you cannot hurt me here, don't worry," she said reassuringly, yet as if reading my mind. Can she do that?

"Also, when you told your very dedicated friends that you thought that one of my parents was the chosen one, you were correct. My father was, and my mother loved him so much that she helped him through everything. Anyway, since your probably wondering what this place is, it's the place all chosen one's go to when they die," she finished.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Wait, if this is the place chosen one's come to when there dead then why am _I _here? I'm _not dead!_ Thank you very much.

"Sarah, I'm not dead though," I said stating the obvious, wanting an answer.

"No, no your not. I've been wondering that myself," she mused, "I think you're here because you are the one and only chosen one who has lifted the curse, but now the locket needs your, um, essence, to survive."

"Will I _ever_ be able to leave!" I shouted.

"Not until the next chosen one dies, or someone with the chosen one blood in them, comes along and sets you free." She said, calmly, as if it were nothing.

"By the time a new chosen one is dead, so will all my friends! And what am I supposed to do here, for like, another century!" I screamed, I am here for another century. Here! In the middle of white nothingness!

"Well, not many are in your situation," she said.

"No kidding," I muttered under my breath, and waited for her to continue.

"But I guess while you're here, we could teach you how to use your powers, well the powers with the locket. We can't teach you any others though. You have to figure those out on your own, not many have had a chance to learn to harness their powers."

I was dumfounded. _I had powers_? This was too much. I was completely and utterly confused. It must have shown because Sarah looked at me with a small smile, while shaking her head.

"You see Nina, all chosen ones are related to an Egyptian god or goddess. You are related to Hapi. Controller of water. Son of Horus, which is why only you can use the locket, Nina. Your how ever many greats grandpa is Horus. And one of the few things you can do with the locket, is use it to see into the outside world, by using the 'eye'. You will see and hear whatever the beholder sees and hears. Would you like to try?"

Would I like to see my friends again? Yes please!

"Absolutely," I said with finalization.

"Okay, here's what you have to do. Close your eyes and imagine a ball of light, or a flame of light, but not fire! Now in that ball of light, there is a tiny red dot. The light is you and your essence, soul, etc. The red dot is the locket. Focus putting in all your light into the dot. If you do this correctly, then you are there. Now I am going to leave, I have some business, then I'll be back, eventually," she smiled and faded from sight.

"Wait! Sarah!" I cried too late, nervous to be left alone.

"Fooooccccuuussss Niiiiiinnnnnaaaaaaa," I heard a distance voice call out to me, echoing.

What the heck. Any chance to see my friends, I'll take it. So I did as Sarah told me, and second by second I got pulled into a deeper and deeper meditation. Then it was like a bubble bursted and I opened my eyes to see Rufus threatening to kill Amber.

"Amber!" I yelled. Then I remembered no one could hear me. I sighed and watched worriedly and mesmerized. I couldn't believe Rufus Zeno-cruelest man ever- had my best friend's _life_ in _his grimy, dirty, hands! His!_

Then Fabian did the worst thing possible. He gave Rufus, _the evil, evil, EVIL Rufus,_ the elixir and the cup of Ankh. I can easily understand it though. Amber can't just _die_!

Rufus then ranted over his victory. Then Alfie started freaking out! _WHAT THE HELL DID RUFUS DO? I'm gonna kill him! Elixir or not._

That's when Victor came in. He and Rufus exchanged words. Then part of their conversation caught my attention.

"It's a life for immortality. That boy is going to _die!_" Rufus said angrily.

Alfie is going to die and I can't do anything! Nothing! Na da! We may not be bffs but it doesn't mean that I want him to _die!_ Thank god Rufus left then, if he didn't I might of just blown up this locket and kill him!

"Stop faking, Alfie," I heard the voice that I knew loved me. Even now. Too bad I'll never see him again . . . he sounded numb? Dead? Did my leaving really hurt him that much?

I wish I didn't have to leave, then I wouldn't feel guilty about something I couldn't control, and I would be able to kiss him more. Awww, those sweet lips, that I only got the chance to taste once. Saddening. Now _I _feel dead! And I'm pretty close to death!

Woah! I missed a lot. Okay, let's see Alfie's okay, Amber's mad at him for making her worry, and now Joy is trying to cajoled an unwillingly Fabian to go to the dance.

Joy. . . confuses me. I think she's really nice one second, and the next she's trying to kill Fabian's feelings for me, or is she? Ugh! See this is what I mean! Is she trying to steal Fabian from me, or does she understand Fabian's feelings, still loves him, and is just hoping to pull out some of his feelings for her. I think so. But I trust people way too easily so. . . maybe she's blinded by love?

That's when I heard something that pulled me right out of my thoughts.

"Joy, I'm sorry, but after I met Nina, everything changed. I truly believe that she is my soulmate." Fabian said it with such sincerity that I believed it so much, it hurt.

But within seconds Joy reminded me life doesn't have happy endings. Nina Martin, you refuse to start thinking about how depressing life _can be sometimes!_

That's when Joy became the kill-joy.

"_Tiny crushes?_ _You won't even give me a chance! Fabian I love you! I understand as to why your hurt! But she's gone! Might as well get over her, she's not coming back! I can comfort you! She did one wrong thing according to me Fabian, she told you she loved you too late. _She also didn't tell you to let go. Well, you wouldn't anyways, your too stubborn."

She was right. I was being selfish. I should've told him to move on. But I didn't.

Another moment came when Joy confuses me. She offered Fabian the necklace.

It broke my heart when he didn't accept it.

Then, he explained. And my never-ending guilt came back, times three.

I was so wallowed up in my guilt that the next thing I see is Patricia accepting the locket, and dancing the night away with Jerome.

Hmmm, does Miss. Goth have feelings for the Smirking Prankster? Nancy Drew instincts tell me so.

A little while after, Amber announced herself and Alfie to be prom king and queen, I started getting dizzy. Then I couldn't hear any of Jerome and Patricia talking about some sort of plan . . .Fabian. . . Nina . . .relationship. That's all I caught.

Then I couldn't see Jerome anymore. The dizziness became worse, and a headache started. Soon turning into a migraine.

That's when I went back into the Death Spot, as I prefer to call it.

Then I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning still nina<strong>:

"Where am I? Ugh. I'm so achy. . ." I trailed off in confusion. I looked around the room I was in. It was white, all white. The bed was white, the walls were white, everything was white. The room resembled a nurse's room. I was still confused as to where I was, so I got up to look around. I closed my eyes and fell backwards, onto the bed.

And _that's_ when all my memories came back.

I stood up suddenly, and raced out the room. Only to be in a hallway with hundreds of portraits. Some human, others were the Egyptian gods. I want an explanation, now!

"Sarah!" I called., I turned around looking for her.

"Child, I'm right here. Now. What's the matter?" she asked gently.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Um, since you fainted we made up a nurse's office. This um, heaven, we can call it, is meant so that you can't get hurt, or I think so, you are the only person alive who has been here," I sighed, just another reason as to how I'm different. Can't I just be normal?

"So, what exactly happened to me, Sarah?"

"You used too much of your powers and wore yourself out."

"Makes sense. So, when will I be able to use them again?"

"Tonight."

"What time is it?"

"On Earth, it's noon."

"What do you mean 'on Earth'?"

"Well there is no day, night, or any sort of time here."

"Woah, this place is so odd"

"Not after you get used to it."

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. How am I _not_ hungry?"

"When you're here, you don't get hungry. Considering everyone, except you, is dead."

"Oh," was all I could respond with.

"Is that it?" Sarah asked politely.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Aren't you tired still?" she asked, surprised. Now that she mentioned it, I was.

"Actually yes."

"Thought so. You used so much of your powers. You should only use them until you start to feel dizzy," she said with concern.

"Get some sleep," she told me, and so I did, by the time I was comfortable, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later:<strong>

I woke up with a yawn. And rubbed my eyes, only to be blinded by the bright white. I sighed and let my eyes adjust to the light.

"Sarah? You there?" I called out to nothing, but air.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked concern etching her voice.

"What time is it?" It was a normal question for me.

Sarah laughed at the question and answered, "You should forget about time. It doesn't matter here. But, if you must know it is 10:00 p.m."

My eyes widened. Did I really sleep that long? I got to see my friends and what their up to!

"So my powers should work," I said it more as a statement than a question.

Sarah nodded her head, "yes," she said.

"I'm guessing you want to see your friends again?" she asked. I nodded my head in response.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it."

She disappeared, and this time I wasn't afraid to be left alone. I started imagining the light, and soon enough I found myself, walking around Anubis house. I figured Patricia still had the necklace, since it was a short walk to Amber and I's- I mean Amber's- room.

When she entered I saw everyone from Sibuna there. I looked over to the other side of the room, that used to be mine, and saw Joy's stuff there. I frowned at this. Had all my stuff been taken care of that quickly? Did they really not care about me that much?

I sighed and tried to tell myself to abandon the negative thoughts. I looked around the circle that was formed in the room. I saw all my friends and felt tears slipping down my cheeks. I also saw Joy was there too. Again, I wondered about her.

I drank in their appearances. All seemed depressed. How could I have ever thought such mean things about them? I asked myself, appalled by my earlier thoughts of them.

I decided to break my heart even more and looked over at Fabian. He seemed the worst.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in a thick, unusual sounding voice. The tears would not stop.

"Ok, mission get Nina back from that stupid locket, and give her and Fabian a happy ending, commences," Amber said it so seriously, that a shaky laugh was brought out of me. I didn't want to miss a single second with my friends, but I knew eventually I'd have to stop since I wasn't strong enough with my powers yet.

"Um, don't you think that's a little too long, Amber?" Alfie asked.

"Nope," Amber responded without hesitation, then she gave Alfie 'The Look'. Alfie gulped and said "okay."

"Come on, Amber, no one is going to remember that!" Jerome whined.

"I did," Amber said, Giving Jerome 'The Look' also.

Jerome smirked and said, "That's because you came up with it."

"FINE. We'll change it!" Amber huffed.

"Okay mission, Gnbftslaghafahe, commences," Amber said. Whaaaat? Gnbftslaghafahe? Huh? Yet I was also cracking up with laughter. I looked at everyone and they all shared my expressions, even Fabian was trying to hide a smile.

"WHAT?" They asked in unison, choking on their laughter, I smiled.

"Mission, get Nina back from that stupid locket, and give her and Fabian a happy ending. Duh." Amber said it as if everyone was supposed to know.

"I said shorter not more confusing," Jerome said.

"Which do you want then," Amber demanded.

"Neither, I want a whole new title."

"It's either this, or that, which one?" Amber demanded, not letting up. Just as Jerome was about to respond, someone else did.

"How 'bout mission save Nina, simple, and you get Amber's point across. Now stop arguing! Were wasting precious time, that could be spent saving Nina!" Patricia butted in.

"Fine," Amber huffed.

"Agreed," Jerome said.

"Good so any ideas?" Patricia asked the group. No one said anything. If only I could tell them what Sarah told me. But maybe. . . maybe there's another way?

"We could smash it?" Jerome asked, rather than stated with his self-confidence.

"NO! WE ARE _NOT_ SMASHING mit. . ." Amber had been yelling, but then was muffled by Patricia's hand.

"Are you trying to wake the rest of the house up?" Patricia hissed in Amber's ear. Amber shook her head 'no', "then stop screaming." Patricia said.

"Sorry, but we are not smashing it," Amber said.

"Why?" Joy asked.

"Because, what if when we destroy it, we kill Nina too! Or what if the next chosen one needs it? We can't just destroy it! It's too big of a risk.,"

"Amber has a point," Patricia sighed in defeat.

"Guys! I just got an idea! Okay so what if we Google how to attract aliens. Then when we find out, we do whatever it says-," Alfie was cut off by many "Alfie's that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"

And that's how it continued each day and night, with no ideas coming up. One night they just gave up. And I can't blame them they thought of _almost everything_. It still hurt when they gave up though. But they never forgot. Yes it hurts all of us now, but I should know the most that eventually this pain will numb. And who knows? Maybe there is hope out there.

**A/N OMG! HOA SEASON 2 TEASER IS UP! go to angela1997's profile** **for it! Remeber the reviewing deal! Next ch. Is Hannah! Hope you enjoyed a look at wat Nina's thinking! Thx everyone for your support! Bye! Review! Longest ch. Yet! Woohoo!**


	4. Great, just great

1**Author's note- Hannah time! Ok so remember if **_**u review, I'll read n review 1 of your stories of your choice, or I'll write you a one-shot, with whatever idea you want, or you can ask for something else!**_** sorry this has taken a while, I have been away and have had some writer's block, so I decided I'm just gonna see how it turns out. Also let me know if the characters are a bit off in any way. I don't mind criticism. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If HoaLotsAtla owns anything, it's Hannah and her ideas otherwise the rest of the story goes to its respected owners. Good day to you now.**

**Hannah POV:**

Apparently, I got the letter six weeks, _after_ my favorite cousin was considered _missing._ Who ever thought you could've grown up from ten to thirty-five in the matter of the time it takes to read a _letter_. Yeah, I grew up fast. Now, when I play a game of kick ball, it seems so trivial, whimsical, childish.

British people. Ugh. How rude of them to give us a letter _six_ weeks _after _Nina went missing. It's been two weeks since Gran and I got the letter. Today's the funeral.

Speaking of the last two weeks, they've been really rough. Gran had a heart attack when we got the letter. I had just got home from school and saw Gran on the floor. . .

_Flashback_

_The day has been so long! I have so much homework to do, thank goodness for grandma's homemade cookies! Mmm, I can taste them already, I thought to myself. _

_I was a fifth grader at Memorial Middle School_. _Today was Friday and as always they loaded us with homework since we had all weekend to do it._ _Blah. The only teacher who didn't give us homework was Mr. Mercer. He's the best. He let's us watch cartoons for social studies._

"_Gran!" I called to the seemingly empty house, "I'm home!" I continued walking through the house, confused as to why I didn't get a response, nor did I smell any chocolate chip cookies. _

_I dropped my bag next to the door, and quickly took off my flip flops -which were much better to walk in, considering it's May, but that's not important. I went to the kitchen, passing the living room and the dining room. _

_Knowing she would be in there, I said, "Hey, Gran, I'm home,"_

_I entered the kitchen expecting, a big hug instead of a verbal "hello"._

_But that's not what laid before me. _

_I entered the kitchen seeing the kitchen perfectly clean, the stove off, but the water was running. I spun around thinking Gran was trying to be sneaky, or she was engrossed in her daily crossword puzzle, or if none of those, just zoning out. _

_Instead I saw something I never expected. Gran was laying on the floor, her eyes closed, and her breathing was ragged, a letter was laying a few feet away few feet away from her unconscious body. _

_I screamed and panicked. I may have passed out for a few seconds, because next thing I know, I'm on the floor. Geez I'm ten years old, lost my mom at seven, and I was expecting to see my Gran baking cookies, and giving me a hug. What do you expect me to do? What do you think I was thinking? I'll tell you._

_My mind was racing with one sentence. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's . . . _

_Since I was still in shock, and my mind wasn't working expect for repeating eight letters filled with misery, those two words that make up one horrible sentence, I did the one thing I was taught to do in an emergency. _

_I let out the loudest, high-pitched, blood curdling scream, ever._

_And I did it again, and again, and again._

_Just as I was catching my breath to release another scream, heard pounding at the door. I ran out seeing my neighbor, Gary, he was about fifty-ish, and he watches out for us. I started thinking about what my appearance was like to him -sorry, I can't help it. _

_Well lets take a guess. My crazy wavy blond hair was all tangled. My brown eyes were wide with fright, probably giving off the illusion of a deer caught in the head lights. My face was as pale as ghost, and that must be kind of creepy considering I'm really tan. I must of been shaking like I had hyperthermia, and I must of_ _looked very fragile. Who would of thought that me, fearless, smart, and the fashionista of the middle school, would look like this?_

"_Hannah, what's the matter sweetie?" Gary asked gently._

_I couldn't respond. I was shaking and whimpering too much._

"_Shhhh, don't cry, take some deep breaths," he instructed. _

_I didn't know I was crying. I brought my hands to my face, I felt something wet, I pulled my hand back, and stared at the tear, startled. _

_Then I tried taking deep breaths, I failed, and instead started taking huge gulping breaths again. He seemed to notice this, and realized that he should probably just figure out what's making me like this._

_Gary sighed and said, "Okay, why don't you just show me what happened?" he suggested. I nodded and walked numbly to the kitchen. When we were there, I looked over at Gran and started sobbing. He jumped surprised by a new round of tears and turned to see what I was staring at._

_I watched his reaction. His eyes went wide, he gasped, and what could be called an "oh" sound. _

_I looked at the clock and realized that I should go check the mail, it would've been here a little before I got home. I sighed, and really didn't care. I was more focused on how this could've only happened in three minutes._

_I was shocked out of my numb thinking by almost being trampled on by Gary. I turned around and watched him scamper to our phone and call 9-1-1. I heard him tell the operator that Gran was barely holding on. _

_I walked to my room denying how drastic the situation really was. I turned on my computer and just let my fingers type. I got about ten minutes in, before Gary asked me if there was any place I could stay for the night. _

_I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to invade in anyone's space, but I had to stay _somewhere_! I decided I'd go to Angela's. She was the one who is sympathetic, yet not too much. Someone I could vent to and she would cheer me up._

_I went to her place and we had chocolate ice cream while watching chick flicks. At school she was the queen, we were best friends. She had brown curly hair with wide, innocent, blue eyes. Thank goodness that she has a mind as well, I can't stand stupid people. _

_We watched Letters To Juliet and Dear John before we had to go to bed._

******SATURDAY******

_At about noon-ish I went to see my Gran she was coming in and out of consciousness, every time asking about some sort of letter. I had no clue what it meant. _

_Gary brought me and told me that she had a heart attack. He said she would be okay. Thank goodness. When we left Gary whispered something to my Gran since she was awake. Then he showed her a piece of paper and she closed her eyes, and shook her head sadly._

"_I can't believe it," she whispered._

"_Should I tell her?" He asked._

"_No, I will, when I come home, which will be tomorrow. Can you get her a place to stay for tonight though?" Gran asked Gary._

"_I told um, Angela's mother the situation, she said she could stay there again. So I'll bring her over there after this," Gary told Gran._

_She nodded, and whispered, "thank you."_

_He nodded and we left. _

_Later that afternoon, after a few hours of playing_ _we watched more movies. This time it was Matilda, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, and then we watched season one of Vampire Dairies! We also had strawberry ice cream this time._

_That night I couldn't sleep. I was afraid of the dark. Well not really the dark, more like what's in the dark. After watching Vampire Dairies, you start thinking that Katherine, may come out and kill you. Okay few things you should know about me._

_1. I believe in the impossible, ghosts, witches, werewolves, and of course vampires._

_2. I love fantasy, reading, and writing._

_3. I am not your average girl. I have seen a ufo, and I believe my mom's ghost, as well. _

_Flashback in a flashback,_

_We were watching New Moon. By we, I mean, my mommy, Gran, Nina, and I. Gran was by the window. The werewolves were out, and Gran didn't like werewolves. Nina was telling me why she believed in the supernatural. We both were only paying half attention, considering we had both seen the movie many times. And I'm five!_

"_Hey! Fireworks!" Gran said excitedly. Then her face fogged in confusion. _

_Nina got up excitedly and held me up so I could see, she was eleven, so we could be left alone together, which means she watches out for me no matter what._

_Mommy went to the window with Gran, and Nina and I went to the door, since it was our height._

"_Are you sure that's a firework, Mom?" Mommy asked Gran, we had been watching the 'firework' for a few seconds and it still hadn't dissipated._

"_Not anymore, am I dreaming?" Gran asked no one in particular._

"_Not unless were all dreaming the same thing," Mommy said._

"_Actually, if this were a dream, then we could see what Gran was seeing since it was her dream. She could have her mind make us confused as herself," Nina said, logically. While Gran smiled proudly, and Mommy looked lost._

"_Nina, you over-complicate things too much," Mommy said, and Nina grinned._

"_No she doesn't, she just thinks logically, and outside the box," Gran argued._

"_She's like her mother in that way," Mommy said, talking about her sister who died two years after I was born. I loved Auntie Katrina. I turned my head towards Nina knowing how sad she gets when someone brings up her parents'._

"_Yes she is, but that's a good thing," Gran said looking over at Nina worriedly. Nina forced a grin._

_After that all was silent, then Gran spoke up, "So, I'm not dreaming?"_

"_Don't think so," Mommy said, at the same time Nina said, "probably not; nope." _

"_So, what is it?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. _

"_I don't know," Gran said._

"_Ha," Nina laughed, "it's a ufo! An unidentified flying object!" _

"_I think it is," Gran said._

"_Why is it just hovering?" Mommy asked._

"_Maybe it's aliens," Nina said seriously and thoughtfully, "I mean why would a space craft just hover, what's with a the red and green lights on the side, and I have never seen any military craft formed in a circle, so the question that we can never answer is, what is it?" Nina finished._

_I cannot believe someone used logic to prove that the supernatural is real. _

_Every time after that, Nina told me she stayed up, and the space craft was there. And one day, it just disappeared._

_Ufo flashback over_

_So yeah, don't judge me. Eventually I feel asleep, convincing myself (not really) that Katherine wasn't standing right next to me, about to kill me in my sleep._

******SUNDAY NIGHT******

_We had been sitting and talking, reading, and I finished the odd horror story I started. It was about a girl named Zerlina, who turned into this sand monster. I never knew I could write something like this. Or something so descriptive. _

_I had just finished singing Nina and I's second favorite song, that isn't in anyway related to The Band Perry, also known as 'Someone Like You' by Adele. _

_When Nina and I sing, were deep into the song. We're not ourselves. I think that's what I miss most, Nina and I's singing sessions everyday after school. _

_Anyways I was explaining how Nina and I are different, when singing. You see were almost always mumbling, but once we got into singing, Gran used to tease us by saying that she could her us outside, it was true too. _

_Nina is a great person, though. She made those sessions for me. When she got into new music we sang it, along with the old too. No matter what it was. Those sessions were much better than the therapy_ _I had_ _gone too. Gran took me out because Nina's sessions were better than that. . . _

_Another flashback,_

_Nina was in seventh grade, working on her physics homework. She had major trouble with physics, and I didn't want to interrupt her, but I was mad! That mean guy stole my pudding cup! __**(A/n Hannah is in third grade)**__ Then when I threatened to tell on him he said, that I was only like this because my 'STUPID' parents were dead! _

_Argh! Ugh! And I don't even have my therapy sessions today, so I can only vent to Nina, who I hate interrupting because she's nice, and will do anything for me. _

"_Ugh! Stupid homework," I heard Nina mutter to herself, and I giggled. I couldn't help it she's funny when she's frustrated. _

_Her head snapped up. Then she sighed with relief._

"_Hey, Hannah, it's just you, Gran's bowling and won't be home for another hour or two, and I'm assuming Mrs. Smith dropped you off. One more thing, don't ever laugh at me again, or you'll get it," Nina said, smiling at the end. _

_I giggled again when she turned her head away and frowned at her homework. She turned back to me, smiling._

"_Now what did I just say?" She asked._

"_Not to laugh at you," I told her._

"_And what did you just do?" She asked me._

"_I giggled at you," I said, confident. She told me I couldn't laugh, not that I couldn't giggle._

"_And isn't that the same as laughing?" She questioned._

"_Nope," I said, smirking._

"_Well, it's in that category, and since your much more entertaining than my homework, and I can tell something's on your mind, you better start running. I don't care where. And I'll even give you a ten second head start," she told me._

"_1, 2, 3, 4. . ." she started counting, and I dropped my bag running outside laughing. _

_I ran to the side of the house waiting for Nina to appear, I zipped up my hoodie, since it was a crisp fall day. Seconds later Nina came out._

"_Better start running!" She shouted to no one, except for the person she was playing with, me. _

_I ran before she could investigate, unfortunately I didn't take into consideration the noise the crunchy leaves would make, and before I knew it, she was on my tail. _

_She tripped over a mole hole, and I laughed, getting away. Then I realized a place to hide so I went around the yard to the basement door, I unlocked it and pulled it open. Unfortunately Nina was in and locked it before I could notice. _

_So I ran through the bathroom, and spilled water. She fell, and grabbed my ankle. I struggled and she finally pulled me back into her laughing. _

_Her arms around me tightly, she said, "okay, maybe I am funny, but what's up? Your down, sad, blue, take your pick. My point is what's the matter?" _

_Geez, she can read me like a book. _

_Nina's awesome because she knows exactly when to be funny, and exactly when to be serious. _

_So I told her about the pudding guy. Crying at the end about my parents' death. _

_She didn't say anything just let me go, after giving me a squeeze. She log onto her account on her computer, which was downstairs. She went to the internet, then type in 'youtube'. There, she typed in 'Missing' by Evanescence. _

_Before she played it she turned to me, "when I went through what your going now, I was addicted to Evanescence. I still am, even though there songs are weird, and rock n' roll, I guess you could call them. Anyways, there songs are about depression and how to get over it. Each day I would come down here, alone in the house, and I would sing along, and slowly I got over it. 'Missing' is about exactly what the title says. Something is missing from my life. This described how I felt. I also liked 'Hello' and 'Lithium' when dealing with the pain of my parents. Anyways I like all there songs, not all are about depression, but all have their own little way to connect with it. As I listened to them more and more often, they became one of my favorite bands. So without further ado, I give you 'Missing'."_

_She played the song and I realized, how right and true to me it felt. When it was over, Nina played it again this time singing. Then she pulled up song after song, singing to each one. _

_We did that everyday, with me learning the lyrics to all of them._

_One day I asked her why she likes 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry_. _She_ _brought up the lyrics, and skipped to a part. When she played it, I heard, _

"_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger,"<em>

_She paused it and said, "that's how I want to die," then she continued the song. _

" _I've  
>never known the lovin' of a man<br>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
>Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
>The sharp knife of a short life, well,<br>I've had, just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'"<br>_

_She paused it again, and said, "that's true." _

_That's what our favorite song became._

_That year for her birthday, I got her a green ring. _

_On her card I wrote, _

"'_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawnSend me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger,'<em>

_Wear the ring, think of me, and listen to this song everyday. :)_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love, _

_Hannah"_

_End of music session flashback,_

_Since the Adele CD had ended, I put in The Band Perry album. Thinking about the last time Nina and I saw each other. . ._

_ANOTHER flashback in a flashback,_

"_Promise me not too give Gran too much trouble, and call or email me everyday?" Nina asked me. _

"_Only if you promise to reply to my calls and emails, come back, wear the green ring, and listen to 'If I Die Young' everyday," I said firmly. _

_Nina grinned, "I promise," she held out her pinky finger, looking at me expectantly. _

_I looked her in the eyes and said, "I promise," then I connected our pinkies._

_End of a much shorter flashback,_

_I skipped the songs to track three, and started singing, _

"'_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song, uh-oh, uh-oh. . .'"<br>_

_When I finished the song, Gran looked sick I ran to her side worried. . ._

_End of the really long flashback, _

That was when Gran confessed everything.

I read the letter ten times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

But it said the same thing every time.

_Dear family members to Nina Martin,_

_My name is Trudy. I was Nina's house mother. I am so sorry that you have to find out this way. Nina was a great girl I don't know what she did to deserve this. Nothing, I think. Now you are wondering 'what the heck?' , at least I'm guessing._

_Nina has been missing for four weeks. By the time you get this, six weeks, if we don't find her. Which I hate to say but we probably won't. _

_She went without a trace. No one knows what happened to her. Her file is a cold case now._

_I know this is long over due, but we didn't want to worry you. I am so sorry. We think she is dead. I am crying while I write this. I consider all the kids at Anubis House my family._

_Speaking of the kids -Amber, Mara, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome- Nina became really good friends with them. And if you don't mind, we would like to come over to America, to be at the funeral. Of course if you don't mind. _

_My sincerest apologizes,_

_Trudy_

After that I locked myself in my room only coming out for food, school, and the candle lighting in memory of Nina. Otherwise I have been locked in my room for the pass two weeks listening and singing to Nina and I's music.

My friends are coming as well. Great, just great more pity. Why say it when you don't mean it?

Sometimes I want to shout to everything and everyone, "Leave me the fuck alone!" And I've never swore.

And just to day I find out those stupid _Brits_ are coming.

Great, just Great.

**A/– 1. I had a heck of a time naming this ch. Many possibilities for this. 2. There will be more to this. 3. Remember the reviewing deal, that now applies to all my stories. I don't care how you review, just do it. 4. What do you think? 5. I made this extra long since I won't be back for 2 days and I haven't updated in awhile. 6. Longest ch. Yet! I stayed up till 12:30 and I'll be goin away with my bestie tomorrow. 7. I have a 'Year without Rain' stuck in my head! Driving me nuts! 8. If I don't finish this in time for the contest, it'll just become a normal story, I will not discontinue this!** **9. If YOU like reviews then why don't YOU review? Huh? Thought so. 10. If you favorite, etc REVIEW! And to all my dedicated reviewer's: THANK YOU SO MUCH! the review deal applies to you too! 11. BYE! REVIEW!**

Signing off,

HoaLotsAtla


	5. The funeral

**A/n– PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE! This may be bad because I am going to write this while I have a case of writer's block, hopefully I will lose it during this. Hannah's pov challenges me, I dislike it a lot, yet I love Hannah's character. This is part two of the funeral, so yeah hope you like it!**

**So the reviewing deal is still on. Always will be. Please tell me in your review if you want it, what you want, and if it's a one-shot about what.** **REVIEW!**

**Check out my challenge if your looking for something random, different, and possibly hard. PLEASE! I'll still let you enter!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me, HoaLotsAtla . . . (silence) okay then, so I just wanted you to know that the disclaimer is dead because it dissed me by saying that I don't own hoa! Saddening right? So I checked the legal files and its true! so this is the best I can ever come to owning it. I also checked all the music in here, I don't own that either. So I'm going to give you the story, then go cry.**

**Hannah's pov** **picking up Anubis kids at airport, half an hour later from the last ch.!**

After thinking about the pass two weeks filled with misery, music, and a broken heart, silent tears were running down my face. I haven't said a single word in two weeks, if it wasn't singing. Today is the day were I'm going to break that silence. Of course I'll be saying a speech for the only one who has ever been there for me. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating. Can you blame me?

Speaking of exaggerating, I'm not the only who does it. Nina broke her promise, she didn't come back. She left me. All alone. This is all _her _fault!

I really need to stop exaggerating. This Nina's kidnapper's fault! Yet I can't find someone to take out my pain on. For some reason I don't believe Nina was kidnapped, so why would she leave me? Which is also why I'm taking out my anger at her.

Nina was almost the only person who knew me so well. Angela also knew me that well. And so did Nathaniel. Speaking of friends, Nathaniel is no exception when I said my whole class was coming. Yeah, the cutest, kindest, kid was coming to Nina's funeral. If you still haven't figured it out, I have a crush on Nathaniel!

When Nathaniel found out about what happened to Nina, he gave me a shoulder to cry on. He even let a few tears drop too. Then he told me what happened to his gramma, how she died in a car accident.

He said that he remembered when he fell off the trampoline and no one was there except his horrible babysitter who had no clue what to do. And when Nina heard the screams, she was right there, helping him.

I almost forgot about that day. Nina had dragged me out of the house, panicking. Then Nathaniel's babysitter asked for her help, and explained what happened. She stopped panicking, but got into a really serious mood. Nathaniel was lucky he didn't break his leg.

This was when I recognized my feelings for him.

Nina, why did you leave me? Why? I don't believe you were kidnapped. So why don't you tell me the real story. . .

I know she didn't willingly leave. I know she wasn't kidnapped. But it's the only logical explanation.

Stop. Just stop, Hannah. You really need to.

The tears want to come down, it hurts so bad. Maybe just one. . .

No, stand in the rain Hannah, stand in the rain.

I sighed. The more I think of Nina the more lyrics I get stuck in my head. Like for example, the whole entire song of Stand in the Rain!

"_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

[CHORUS]  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, what's lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain"<p>

I sighed again, this is gonna be a long funeral . . . filled with music.

Maybe one day, Nina will be found. . .

That may just be my new goal. When I'm twenty I'll travel to Britain. I'll find Nina's kidnapper. Let's see, that would be during the summer after my first year of college.

I cling to that. That maybe one day Nina _will _come back. One day justice will come. And I can rest.

"Flight two-one-one, Britain, has arrived," called one of the staff members.

"Oh, that's them!" Gran said, perky as ever, when she saw eight people together. Seven kids **(a/n Joy stayed home!)**, and one in her late forties or early fifties. And the most obvious give away, the blond girl, who if this wasn't a funeral, would most likely be in all pink. Considering her bags were _all_ pink. I'm surprised she didn't dye her hair pink.

Gran started to walk over there, I sighed and followed.

"Hi, are you Anubis House?" Gran questioned.

"Yes we are, I'm guessing your Nina's Gran," when Gran nodded, she continued, "I'm Trudy, this is Fabian," she said pointing to a guy with brown hair, he look horrible, by that I mean he looked utterly forlorn. So that's the famous Fabian, Gran and I've heard so much about. Well he may not be _that_ bad.

"Alfie," she said pointing to a black person. He looked sad, but gave a smile.

"Amber," she said pointing to the blond. She nodded, then turned to me-she seemed to be the only one to notice me- "Omigosh! You look just like Nina! Awesome sense of style!" Her peppy voice annoyed me, but she seemed nice, and when I looked her in the eyes, I could see behind the mask.

_Wow, they actually look like they care. . . _

"This is Mick," Trudy said gesturing to the blond boy, who looked like a jock. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw him eating an apple. I could tell him, and the other girl next to him with the dark hair weren't as close to Nina as the rest were. The girl next to him was introduced as Mara.

The guy to Mara's right was Jerome. He had sandy, dirty blond hair. He also had this air of a too big ego around him. But right now, that ego seemed to be gone. He nodded, instead of saying "hello".

And next to him, was a girl with highlights in her hair, she seemed like someone I would be friends with. Serious definitely, something I appreciate. She was Patricia.

"Well, as you know I'm Nina's Gran, and you can just call me Gran. This is Hannah," Gran said pointing to me, "she's Nina's cousin, and she hasn't been talking ever since we found out about Nina," Gran finished. And I slowly nodded my head confirming what she said.

When we were walking, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Fabian. A week ago I would've had to suppress myself from making a face, but now seeing these Brits in person, made my feelings change about them. I felt pity for them, for me, and for Nina.

"Trust me, I know I feel the same way. I've barley talked in the pass month. How are your teachers dealing with your silent treatment? Mine went nuts," he gave a small smile at the end.

I had to stop myself from giggling, unfortunately, though, I got away with a smile. I shook my head, "same."

One word. That's all it took. I broke out of my silent treatment, my hope basically flew out the door, and the tears surfaced. And I was right, if one tear was out, all of them were.

My hope is gone, but I know one day I'll be able to hope again. It's going to take a longer time. No one can comfort me-well almost no one- and there will be no music sessions this time.

No one heard me except Fabian and Amber, they each gave me a hug. Knowing no matter how many words they said, nothing will help. Words don't mean nothing, actions do. You may say you love someone, but it will take a lifetime to show it. Or maybe you never said 'I love you,' to the one you truly loved. That's because you didn't have to. Right now Fabian and Amber get that.

Jerome came over real quick and ruffled my hair, along with Patricia. And I almost died from Alfie's bear hug! When I first saw all these people together, I had no clue how they were so close. They didn't seem alike in anyway. But now I realize that they don't look on the outside, like I did, they look on the inside.

After that we all got in the car. No one was talking. We all were basically dead ourselves. Gran, not being one for sadness, turned on the radio for some cheeriness. Unfortunately it wasn't on the best of songs.

"Playground school bell rings again  
>Rain clouds come to play again<br>Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
>Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to<br>Hello  
>If I smile and don't believe<br>Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
>Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken<br>Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here  
>All that's left of yesterday." I sang.<p>

I guess that song has been me in the past two weeks. At first no one told me she was gone, possibly dead. Then with Gran's heart attack I talked to people, but I couldn't tell the truth to them, I could only talk to my mind. When I read the letter I refused to believe, I couldn't. I thought it was just a horrible nightmare.

That was when Gran started the therapy again. I was just a tool to fix when it came to those annoying folks. I'm perfectly fine.

I held onto the lie that Nina is still alive. Heck, I still am, well I'm starting to lose hope. . .

I always have one thought running in my head, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. . . And just now, I know that I'm not sleeping, this isn't just a horrible dream, my cousin is dead. Finally those words have sunk in.

All I have left of her is yesterday, the past, memories.

Gran quickly stopped my Evanescence cd. Then she continued to change it to the pop channel. I stopped listening. Peppy pop? No thanks. Seriously these people are _supposed _to be role models, yet all they talk about is sex, most of the time anyways.

Before I realized it we were in _the_ meadow. Nina's meadow. Nina discovered it and loved it. It was her's. Always her's. I looked around at everyone. The whole town was here. For two reasons. The first being this was a small town, so basically everyone knows everyone and everything.

The second reason is because Nina was always volunteering for everyone. Always giving back. Everyone knew her, and everyone loved her plain and simple.

Everyone looked at least slightly upset, some not even bothering to pretend. I sighed.

"Be nice, Hanns," Gran said using Nina's nickname for me.

"Gran! Some of these people don't even care! I mean look at that idiot, he's _smiling_," I said gritting my teeth, trying not to snap at Gran, but I hate it when people just come to comfort girls, and try to get a date. Grr.

"Maybe someone told him a joke," Gran said trying to be positive.

"Sure," I muttered under my breath.

When we got out I was crowded by my classmates. One things for sure, everyone in my class was grateful to Nina. For example, Nay Nay (Nathaniel) with his leg, Nina saved Angela's cat from a tree (which is how we became friends), Jake had this antique toy car worth thousands of dollars that he broke, and Nina fixed, Alyssa once lost her doll in the lake, and Nina went in fully clothed, going twelve feet under, and got it. And she did more.

Eventually the crowd went away, and I was left with my two best friends. Nate and Angela. The people who would miss Nina the most, besides her family and -swallowing my pride- the Brits.

Funerals are horrible. Especially in this town. "If you cared and nobody cried, if everyone loved, and no body lied, if everyone shared, and swallowed their pride" **(A/n tell me the song I took this from and ill give you a shout out or a one-shot your choice! XD) **then maybe funerals wouldn't be half bad. But this town is absolutely the opposite. People are so dramatic, because tv isn't enough, no one can trust anyone because if they do, they might have let their biggest secret slip out to everyone. People lie all the time, if your different, well that's not the best thing. And everyone has an ego the size of the world.

Not a happy place.

Not everyone's like that, just the originals. By 'originals' I mean the founding families. So full of themselves.

Then Angela, Nathaniel, and I got into a normal conversation. I introduced Anubis House. At first they were shocked by me speaking, then they were happy.

"Why?" Angela asked me a few minutes later after everyone was introduced, knowing fully well, that I would know what she's talking about.

"Fabian made me smile, and I guess because, I can't stay wallowed up in misery forever," I replied, not knowing exactly what made me talk. They just nodded.

"By the way guys you look awesome," I said. It was true. If I didn't know Angela as well as I do, wouldn't have known that her outfit was just made up of a slightly baggy tank top- it was a beautiful purple, not light but not violet- with a belt under her chest, and a lacy black skit, with flowers. It looked designer perfect. The shirt also complimented her ocean eyes well. **(On my profile)**

Nathaniel was just wearing a normal tuxedo, but looked dashing if I do say so myself. Nothing special.

"So do you," they chorused together. I didn't think it was much, just a black dress with lace covering it in flowers. **(Profile!) **My hair was in a messy bun so part of my hair fell down, yet not all. It looked pretty good still.

The service started then.

It was the usual. Boring. Too much talking. Meaningless.

Nathaniel told his story. Angela told her's. Gran told her's. I was the last one to go. What to say, what to say. I had no clue but I knew it would come. That's when I got it.

"Nina was my cousin, someone I looked up. When I lost my mother, no one could comfort me. I was hurt and I blamed life. I hurt people. Especially Nina. Those of you who know our relationship, it wasn't always happy. Once my mom died, and I came to live with my Gran, I had locked myself up. Nina tried getting through all the barriers. It took a while but I was warming up to her. On better days we would joke, tease, and chase each other. Other days it was back to square one. It seemed like I couldn't trust anyone, those were the days when I wandered from Nina. I put up the barriers again. Yet somehow Nina always managed to break through them. One day I came home from school and I was mad. Cruel words he used, calling my parents "stupid". I had planned to ask Nina what I should do, knowing fully well that I was opening up to her. She had helped me, and wether or not I liked it, I was starting to trust her. I knew she would never leave me. Maybe that's why this hurt so much."

"Anyways," I continued, "she was working on her physics homework, and was frustrated. Physics was never her best subject," I chuckled slightly, "I laughed at her frustration, and she started teasing me, also knowing I was upset, she always knew. Always. Anyways we started chasing each other then. I decided to go hide in the basement and somehow Nina was in before I could shut the door. I ran threw the bathroom, spilling water, causing Nina to fall down. But before I could escape, she got me again. She told me to confess, and I did, crying at the end. Nina gave me a little squeeze then left me. I was confused, why would she leave me? I decided to follow her. She started playing 'Missing' by Evanescence. That's how the music sessions started. That's how I grew up, and even though the pain of my parents death lingers, nina made it better. Now I wonder if I'll ever feel better. Without Nina I'm not sure if I'll be able to feel again. Somehow I know I will, it'll just be harder." I finished.

After that I walked over to Nina's grave a placed a red tulip in the center. "Red tulips," she had told me once after giving me two, one for me, and one for my parents grave, "mean undying love." She had grinned, and pulled me into a hug.

About half an hour later only Gran, the Brits, Angela, and Nathaniel were left. Angela decided to sleep over and since Nathaniel lived a few houses away he was just going to go home when it was time to go to bed.

That night was great, considering the mood and everything. Angela and I sang, played video games, jumped on the trampoline, and everyone exchanged stories. These Brits are funny!

After a few days the Brits left, I tried to recover, and everything else went _almost _back to normal . . .

**Nina pov:**

I saw the whole thing. Everyone crying, Hannah's annoyance with life just like after her parents died. Hannah's speech touched me and everyone looked amazing. I almost thought I could -with just sheer will power- get out of this stupid locket and kiss Fabian! I smiled when I saw Hannah put a red tulip in my grave.

I sang when they did, laughed when they did, and cried when they did. The only thing that was missing was well, me.

Sometime just before bed I got to see Patricia and Jerome go out. Jerome had brought Patricia on a moon light picnic! It was so romantic, and they _almost_ kissed!

Come on put me out of my misery! I've been watching you two flirt and date for two weeks now! It took long enough just for Jerome to ask her out!

Eventually I started getting dizzy and went to bed . . .

**A/N– ok** **SUPER SORRY that I havent updated in almost TWO WEEKS! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY I got this HORRIBLE writer's block. . . grrrrr.** **Also I had a project due :/ not fun. Oh well. So school is starting but I'll try and update as often as I can! I'm soooo sorry though. So that's it. I'll make it up to you guys somehow!**

**Be creative, be bold, be you! **to me

**HoaLotsAtla**


	6. Ten years

1**A/n - ok so this is the next ten years RLLY fast! Enjoy! **

**Remember reviewing deal!** **pls tell** **me in your review if you do or don't want it! **

**ATTENTION JARA FANS! I will be starting a multi ch. For u peeps! Neways I know this contest is over but oh well. Btw I posted a new story: Who To Choose? Neways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: let's make this simple, I had the elixir, therefore I cannot die. Hoalotsatla owns NOTHING! Bye.**

_**Btw the song is If Everyone Cared, by Nickelback! Woo! So Ivypool Luva got it right and angela1997! So tell me what you want (same as reviewing deal) I got Ivypool Luva's one shot done, which in there I mistook it as the reviewing deal, but hey! Works either way! Soo.**_

**Year one: Patricia Pov**

So this year has gone by slow in the present, but looking back it feels like we just lost Nina yesterday.

Everyone has been depressed. I know Fabian has been cutting himself. It's a scary thought. We all had to wrestle him so he wouldn't kill himself. I still cannot believe how one girl's death has changed us all.

Amber cries constantly, bursting tears at even the slightest thing of anything Nina-related stuff. For example, every time someone sits where Nina did, she starts sobbing. Her and Fabian ditch school these days just to sit in the attic. Now to you, that's a little extreme. To us, it's a memorial for her. Mara and Mick, knowing nothing, find it crazy.

We've taken walks, talked about our inmost feelings, and we've all been locked in this invisible connection to each other. Many unspoken agreements have come and gone. Yet we can't help but hope.

Mick and Mara just gives us small sad smiles, tearing up the tiniest bit. It takes Sibnua all of our willpower not to yell at them, blurt the truth, or just tell them our crazy ideas.

Joy is like Mick and Mara, except she knows what happened. She treats Nina like a hero. I can tell too, that she can not but help but feel guilty. Either way, knowing nothing or knowing everything, she's cut off from us. She isn't the same.

During the prom, it was just to shocking to take in, so I acted like it wasn't important, plus there was hope back then. That's gone now. And now I can fully take it in, my careless manner is gone. But my darkness is in full blast.

Alfie seemed just like that night when it happened. Comforting, yet absolutely forlorn. It's hard without our pranksters. I can tell Mick and Mara are shocked that Jerome and Alfie are hurting. Sometimes I wonder what Mick and Mara think of Jerome and Alfie. Cold-hearted? Seems like it. But they aren't. Especially not Jerome. . .

Ah, Jerome. My Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Edward Cullen, whatever you get the point! We've been getting closer, he just asked me out two weeks ago. We've been on one amazing date, more to come. Still no kiss yet, and I cannot but help to deny I'm not falling hard.

We all plan to go visit our best friend, Hannah. Okay, sure, she's ten-actually eleven now- but man is she smart. I admire her, strong, and sees beyond the outside, thinks out of the box. She's going to be a great person, though she doesn't realize it.

She's sent us letters, emails, we've skyped. She actually was the main reason Fabian stopped cutting himself. She cares deeply for us. She told even told us that she didn't think Nina was kidnapped. Unfortunately we couldn't bring her more rage or sadness by telling her about Sibnua. Wow is she smart.

She told us that she started the music sessions, but it's still hard. So now Nate and Angela join her. She's so funny, and she told us so much, she made us open our eyes. But most of all she makes Fabian smile.

She told us about Nate too. I feel so happy for her, a wise person once said, "When you lose someone you love, that love is reborn," or something like that **(avatar the last airbender fans! I'll be disappointed if you don't know what tht's from :'()** For Hannah, it's Nate. Me is Jerome-or so I think.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder if we would all be better off dead.

**Year Two: Jerome**

Passion filled year. That's all I can say. After our first kiss, I couldn't detach myself from her. We have become Amber's new obsession. At least we don't have to deal with her tears-though they still come easily- but now we do have to deal with stalking and 'patrome'. _Apparently_ that's Patricia and Jerome. Grrr.

Either way, I can still tell Patricia is hurting, heck even I am! So I try to make her feel better whenever I can. If kisses didn't work good, then I'd be screwed. She's just so _enticing_.

I still remember our first kiss, I don't know how I could forget it?

_Flashback_

_It was one of the few rare sunny days in England. We had just started the school year so it was still warm out, and we couldn't pass up this opportunity. So we went to the public pool a few blocks away. We made sure to bring Fabian._

_Eventually we were all having fun, but the girls refused to come in, so we got them in. Throwing each of them over our backs, Fabian actually smiling. _

_The girls twisted, kicked, screamed, threatened -Patricia mostly- and even begging. Finally we threw them in the water. Amber came up glaring and gasping. Mara came up splashing Mick. _

_Amber went over to Alfie and kicked him in the shin, when he started yelling, and hopping on one foot she simply pushed him down. Mick and I laughed. When Alfie came up he said, "Well, Jerome if you think it's so funny you'll probably be hysterical soon."_

"_And why is that Alfie?" I smirked. _

"_Because. . ." he looked at Mick, and they smiled._

_Then they shouted, "RUN! Patricia's fury has been released!" I confused, turned around, and. . . was kicked in a horribly painful place, by my smirking girlfriend. When I doubled over in pain she pushed me down, then ran towards the chairs._

_But I wasn't having that. I decided to get revenge. I swam quickly towards her, then grabbed her legs out from under her. Coming up I laughed. _

_When she came up though, she shook her hair, then started the ultimate splash war. Before we knew it clouds were coming in, and it was getting colder and colder by the second. _

_What made us notice, was the pouring rain about half a hour later. She paused and so did I. I took in her perplexed expression at the rain, confusion in her eyes, lips pouting, and completely soaking wet, with rain dripping down her face. _

_I couldn't resist, I brought her towards me, and kissed her full and hard on the lips. I felt her gasp, and I took the opportunity to let my tongue roam her mouth. Once she got over her shock she responded with such a passion, it almost knocked me off my feet. _

_We stood there, until I pulled back, whispering, "come on, your going to get sick." _

_She smirked at me, and was about to say something, when a certain blond interrupted. _

"_Eep!" Amber squealed. "PATROME! Finally! Does that mean no more secret dates?" _

"_Amber!" We both yelled._

"_Well, soooorry."_

_End of flashback_

Now as for the others. Mick and Mara have accepted our 'strange' behavior. Fabian has been drinking, now he's quitting just like last time. Also like last time we had to wrestle it out of him, and finally it took Hannah's words to stop him completely.

Speaking of her, she's been hurting bad still, more than us, and she's convinced herself that it's completely normal- which I hope it is- and that 'life goes on'. I feel so bad for her.

Thankfully Angela and Nate are there for her. Now onto Natah, Nannah, Hanate, _whatever_ Amber calls Hannah and Nate's relationship. Hannah is completely past 'crush stage'. Apparently she fell even further for him when she saw him all dressed up at Angela's dance recital. Which was amazing, they recorded it. Much to Angela's dismay.

Joy is still after Fabian. Driving us all nuts. Fabian's stopped being polite, and now is just being plain hurtful.

**Year three: Amber pov**

Finally Patrome prevails!Strong as ever. Nannah is coming a little faster since their thirteen now.

Hmm, what else can I tell you people. . .?

Oh yeah! How could I forget! We graduated! Woo hoo! Hannah, Nate, Angela, and Gran, came over here. The boys pushed Nate and teased him. I felt bad. But maybe we'll get Nannah sooner! Huh? Sounds a lot like Fabina. Take us all out of our misery!

I saw Hannah crying, knowing that Nina should've been up there with us. Luckily Nate comforted her. My eyes narrowed at the sight, it wasn't a friend type of comfort, it was a boyfriend-I-feel-so-bad-for-my-girlfriend comfort.

I couldn't help, but go to the attic that night and cry too. I wasn't much to surprised to see Fabian there, considering that for us- us being the rest of Anubis house minus Fabian- the pain is numbing. But for him and Hannah, it's still pretty bad. Fabian just got done anti-depressants, again same as always. Wrestling and Hannah did the trick. Now he's tried-finally- Hannah's suggestion of the music sessions.

Finally Hannah's done that stupid therapy, and now is just doing music sessions.

Umm, Joy has a boyfriend, some kid I could care less about. They won't last long though.

Mickara and Amfie are doing good. Especially Aflie and I.

That's all. Onto year four!

**Year 4: Mara**

College has started, it's okay, hard and easy. All of Anubis house shares an apartment building, rented by Amber's parents.

I'm going to be a biologist, Mick is still aiming for sports, Jerome a teacher-surprisingly-, Patricia also a teacher- apparently they love Anubis house a lot-, Joy a nurse, Alfie is in business -he plans to have a prank shop-, Fabian a musician, and Amber a fashion designer- Hannah sometimes helps her too.

Mick and I still going out, were getting a little more serious. Same goes with Amber and Alfie, and Patricia and Jerome. Joy has been dating countless of guys. As for Hannah and Nate, there getting closer, more towards the point of going out. Even I can't help but squeal at that they would be amazing together!

I can tell Mick, Joy, and I are separating from the rest of them, but what can I do?

Well that's about it, Fabian and Hannah have just started recovering, and now we are going for our yearly visit.

**Year 5: Hannah**

Five years and counting. I can't believe I'm fifteen now. Soon to be sixteen. Soon to be six whole years surviving without Nina. Well now as for life goes. . .

Nate asked me out! OMG! I can't believe it! Amber already sent me our scrapbook, looking up on the internet for pictures of us -how she finds them, I don't really know, facebook maybe- and she has been pestering Angela. I feel so bad for her.

We've only had about ten dates-okay maybe not only, but you get the point- but now we are inseparable. It's amazing. He's amazing. No we have not kissed yet, but still. Amber says were perfect for each other.

I also love-yes I said love- Nate because he went through Nina's disappearance with me, so he understands. I've told him about my crazy theories, and he actually believes them, and he's told me to follow my heart. He said that he'll always be waiting for me as long as I want him there, so sweet! God I love him.

Academic wise, I'm getting straight As, I'm doing great with driving, I want to go to Harvard, and I want to become an author, maybe I'll tell my story one day. . .

All couples from Anubis house going great, Joy finally found someone good for her, his name is Taylor.

Apparently college is going fine. They all plan to go for four years, just like I would like to do one day. Fabian has really being throwing himself into his music- like I throw myself into my writing- and it's really helping him. So that's good. Patricia still wears Nina's necklace, she had asked me a few years back if I wanted it, but I said no because I have her whole room of memories.

Amber is just enjoying her clothing, also now she is planning some sort of magazine, and asking me to write in it. She said that I write so good. I don't think so, but hey, I do enjoy writing, and this is something different for me. When I finished she put it up in the university, and now it's a huge hit! So we've been going back and forth. Also I started writing my own little story. So who knows, my future is up in the air.

So who knows what else life will throw at us. . .

**Year 6: Joy**

So this girl has really been eyeballing Fabian. Her name is Tanya. She's pretty cute. Fiery red hair, and brilliant green eyes. But I just can't see those together, no matter how much they have in common- which is a lot.

And even though I have Taylor-whom I love- I cannot but feel jealous about this Tanya girl. Fabian hasn't notice yet, but maybe he will, after their little class duet. Fabian and Tanya's project is to sing a duet using at least one instrument. I've heard them practicing, there amazing.

As much as I hate to say it they would be good together. Oh Fabian, don't you know that a first love never dies, and that's why I can't choose a good boyfriend?

But as much as I want Fabian I can't help but want Taylor more.

Well enough about me. Couples are doing fine, especially Nannah. They've had their first kiss. **(should I post a one-shot about this?) **

All of us are doing fine, pretty much normal, Fabian and Hannah have reached the numb point so give them one more year. Also in one more year, we'll be graduating college, it seems like just yesterday we graduated highschool.

I've stopped hanging with the rest of Sibuna, as they call themselves, now I hang out with Taylor's friends.

Well that's about it!

**Year Six: Fabian!**

Okay, so I'm finally getting over Nina, with the help of Tanya. Yes were going out now. Hannah was really mad at me, she yelled at me, and then she ignored us for about six months. All of us were really upset. Hannah had asked me how I could betray Nina like this. How could I do it to her when she's still out there somewhere.

She still believes that. Well somewhere deep down so do I. Anyways then she exploded, and started swearing at me. Which is surprising considering she doesn't ever swear. After that I exploded and said that we've got to move on. How can she be upset with me being happy?

After a while the rest of them started butting in, and stopping us. But what scared me the most, and what depressed me the most was what she said at the end of that skype. Her voice still causes nightmares.

_Short Flashback_

_Then her voice chillingly and bitter said, "How could you Fabian? You said you would never give up on her. Yet here you are. I thought I could trust you. Wow was I wrong. By the way thanks for asking how I was. You obviously don't care. Bye guys." There wasn't even a trace of tears in her eyes, just anger. And she exited without a second added to her last breath. I felt horrible._

_End of flashback_

I had never known how cruel she could've been. She only talked to us to write Amber's magazine. We were all feeling guilty for a while, but after what she said I couldn't bring myself to reply in anyway shape or form.

A few weeks we got a letter from Nate saying. . .

_Dear Guys,_

_What's up? Hannah is totally upset. She's cut herself up from civilization. I'm just writing now, because last night Angela and I were intent on getting her out of the house when we found her. . .-insert sigh here- cutting herself. Of course we stopped her, but she won't talk to us._

_It's like Nina all over again._

_Anyways, Angela then left whispering to me that she'd be most likely to talk to me. So after getting a silent treatment for about ten minutes, I ran my hands threw my hair, and stared outside, begging her to tell me what happened. _

_She didn't, instead she lunged for the knife. But before she could go after it, I stopped her and wrestled her on the bed, keeping her hands above her head, legs strained down with mine, both of us panting heavily. _

_She had been tense for a while, then she started to sob. _

_She told me what happened, but I want to know your side too. So what the heck happened? Really I can't believe what this is about. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Nate_

There were tear stains on that letter, and more after we were done reading it. Then we started to write our own. After about a month, we started getting emails, and letters again, but Hannah didn't skype. That made us all the more worried, but we couldn't do anything about. We knew she was having trouble trusting us again.

So everyone is going strong. And now to graduating!

Woo hoo! The gang came up again. We cried again. Hannah and I took a walk, we said sorry, and explained ourselves to each other.

Then I asked her about Nannah, she started blushing at that, but she was sixteen now, and I wanted to know.

When she told me that they were getting a little more serious day by day, my over protective brotherinstincts camein and I lectured her. She let me get it out, then started laughing at the end, assuring me nothing would happen.

Anyways, Jerome and Patricia are now teachers and the owners of Anubis House. They're on the look out for the next chosen one.

Amber's fashion line is all started. I play at clubs, with Tanya there with me. Yes we've kissed. Alfie's prank shop is going good too, Amber's dad is helping him. Mick signed a contract, Mara was sent to some place right away. Joy is still looking, but doing good otherwise. Taylor plumbing, so that's going good.

Yep, life's good, and I'm finally recovering for Nina's death, and so is Hannah.

**Year Seven: Amber**

Nothing really is new. Couples are doing fine. We still keep in contact with the gang in America. Alfie's prank shop is expanding, so is my fashion line. Hannah and I have turned our college magazine into a real magazine line. Fabian and Tanya signed a contract deal. Jerome and Patricia are doing fine at Anubis house. Well, that's all. Oh wait, I'm stupid.

Jerome and Patricia are engaged!

I wonder when it's my turn. . .

**Year Eight: Patricia**

So I'm married now. Patricia Clarke. It's a scary thought, yet it feels absolutely wonderful. It's not just Jerome and I who is married, all of Anubis is. Joy and Taylor. Amber and Alfie. Mara and Mick. And Fabian and Tanya.

Hannah, Nate, Angela, and Gran came up for the weddings, which were four days in a row. It was funny. So that's about it for this year.

**Year Nine: Jerome**

So life has settled down. Hannah, Nate, and Angela graduated high school it was amazing, they all looked wonderful. It was just like ours, except Americanized. Hannah got into Harvard, just like she wanted, even better, they all got into Harvard!

Hannah plans to be an author and a photographer. Nate plans to be a detective. And Angela wants to go on to be a dancer.

Now their first year of college is half way done. So far each got straight A's, but that's because they took AP classes, so they barely have to take their freshman year!

As for us, we're all fine, work going better and better by the day.

**June Year Ten: Hannah**

I can't get over Nina's disappearance. Not even after ten years. It's just. . . so unbelievable! Even though the Anubis gang our some of my best friends, I think they're holding something back. Why, I don't know. But this year I'm traveling to Great Britian and going back to where it all started. . .

**A/n- PLEASE READ: I just realized something. I have no idea what will happen in the next ch. Well I do, yet I don't know all the tiny details. I have some ideas at least. Anyways should I change the title to this story since this contest is over? Let me know in your review. So only two more chs. til this story is over! Woo! Anyways about not updating –insert sigh here- life has been a rollercoaster. First I am falling way too hard for my new best friend Tristan. He's smart, cute, funny, and nice! Swoon. He'll kick me, tease me, and always says bye to me when leaves to you, that is nothing special, but he never does anything like that to anyone else. Downer, I still cant tell if he likes me, and all the girls in school like him, and I'm scared of falling for him, I have no clue why. Advice is welcome Now I'm sick, and my sister's mother-in-law has been battling for her life, last night she passed away. Anyways I'm blabbering so bye! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! Well I guess this a good time to announce some things!

1. This IS HoaLotsAtla, but as you can see I have changed my username.

2. All you out here who read Autumnreign's Unique Challenge, I hate to say this isn't an update but I finally got through everything and my writer's block and have a GREAT idea I think you'll like! :D Also I will be changing the title to 'Sucked In' So watch out! I may play around with the summary too. Anyways a chapter IS COMING SOON!

3. Dangerous Truths, well to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll go on. But I think I will, so hey!

4. Okay so the MAIN REASON I'M HERE!

How many of you have heard of Fanfiction wanting to take away basically anything that isn't K or a songfic?

A few things I would like to point out:

- If we can use disclaimers to write about tv shows, etc why can't we use a disclaimer for songfics?

-Up until 2002, FanFiction had something set up for M rated content (sexual contents and descriptive violent scenes) where it only allowed 18+, why can't they just go back together?

Or pull a Facebook (I don't own it) or Polyvore (Don't own it) and block anyone younger 18+. It can't be too hard. And if they'd rather delete all our stories than put a little extra work in, then this place isn't worth it to me anymore.

They'll spend time to allow image covers but not blocks?

-Another soultion so kids can't read rated M content, a parental block! Duh. It's not that hard.

I'm just infuriated they plan to waste all our hard work because of this, when some simple solutions are right in front of them.

So to try and stop this here's what we can do:

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content violence/ based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

**I DO have one more thing to say. I have created a Facebook (Don't own it) group called Fight For Fanfiction . Net! Please join and sign up! and invite many more! Tweet about it! (Don't own it!) And SPREAD THE WORD! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
